Digimon:Core of A frozen Heart
by FrostyMist
Summary: Season 4. It's been 3 months in the human world since the Defeat of Lucemon. But now the Digital world is begining to freeze over, and if it's core is frozen it will be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1:The strange Pulling Sensation

Yeah...Don't ask why I'm writing this because I don't rightfully know either. Lets just say that alot of things happen when your bored.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic except for the OC's and the plot.

**Core of A frozen Heart**

Chapter 1: The strange Pulling Sensation

* * *

In a cave, overlooking a frozen sea sat something like a cross between a wolf and a blizzard. It's body had the general shape of a wolf, but it's feet had endless swirling blizzards around them. It's fur was a deep blue with white marks over it, also seeming like a blizzard. It was none other than SnowOkamimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: SnowOkamimon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Vaccine  
Snow Blizzard Digimon  
Attacks: Blizzard Fang, Icy Howl, Icicle claw

SnowOkamimon may only be a rookie, but his Icy Howl is pretty cold, but don't assume that his Icicle claw won't rip you to shreads!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SnowOkamimon growled, the land was not ment to be this cold. Something was definately wrong here! He sensed something was wrong, and tensed up to prepared to fight it. Out of the shadows stepped a cloaked figure, so SnowOkamimon couldn't tell who he was. "Well" Said the figure in a friendly tone. "I was almost certain I wouldn't find you, SnowOkamimon" SnowOkamimon growled

"What do you want? Who are you?" He demanded. The figure just laughed. "Oh, I am DemiVoidamon. And to answer the question of what I want, I want-no, actually, my _master _wants your ice." Then DemiVoidamon laughed. SnowOkamimon growled.

"You think I'm going to come without a fight?" DemiVoidamon laughed. "Where would the fun be then? But I highly doubt a rookie like you can beat a Champion like me? I doubt that"

_He thinks too highly of himself. If I can get enough distance between us, I could blend in with the snow and wait until he is gone before sending a message to Lord Seraphimon. _Or so SnowOkamimon thought. DemiVoidamon laughed. "You actually think I'm going to let you use your little Hide-and-seek ability? You'll never get a chance to use it!" DemiVoidamon laughed.

SnowOkamimon growled. "Laugh at this! Blizzard Fang!" Suddenly, SnowOkamimon's mouth was covered in ice as he lunged at Demivoidamon. As soon as his icy mouth connected with DemiVoidamon's shoulder, his opponent immediately froze on the spot. Then, to SnowOkamimon's suprise DemiVoidamon just stepped out of the ice to no effect. "Feh! That didn't even cool me down!" DemiVoidamon complained.

"Try this then! Icy Howl!" DemiVoidamon made no move to escape as a pack of howling blizzards in the shape of wolves surrounded him. SnowOkamimon lifted is head and let out an almighty howl. Immediately the four blizzard wolves rushed at DemiVoidamon and created a whirlwind of snow. Then SnowOkamimon jumped into the air until he was directly above the whirlwind. "Icicle Claw!" SnowOkamimon Yelled as A giand Icicle plunged into the heart of the whirlwind. SnowOkamimon looked proud as the last of the whirlwind cleared.

"Think you got me did ya? Well, try this! Demi Heat Blast!" Suddenly, a Black Fireball came out of nowhere and slammed into SnowOkamimon who rolled and came to a stop at the feet of the not even tired DemiVoidamon. DemiVoidamon glanced down at the now tired SnowOkamimon. He picked him up like someone would pick up a puppy, by the scruff of the neck. "Poor puppy, tired?" DemiVoidamon asked in a taunting voice. "J-just you wait. Th-the Legendary Warriors...will stop you and..you-your master" SnowOkamimon managed to get out before giving in to the dark. DemiVoidamon just laughed at the limp form. "Legendary warriors? They are only a myth. Only Gumamon is real. And he will stop at _nothing _to make this world his. Like his cousin Lucemon attempted so many years ago. People claim he was defeated by the 'Legendary warriors' but Gumamon thinks that the power was just too much for him to handle!"

Then with another laugh DemiVoidamon and his captive vanished, leaving no trace that a battle had been fought.

* * *

A group of six kids were sitting at a cafe, where a blonde girl was sighing loudly at two brunettes fighting. A younger boy, also with brown hair was staying out of the way of them. The two others, who were blue haired twins by the looks of it, Were just watching as the scene unfolded. The one with longer hair had a small smirk on his face.

"God Junpei, why do you have to argue with everything I say?" Yelled one of the Boys, who had his signature goggles around his neck. "usually thats Kouji's job!" One of the Blue haired boys sniffed at this "Yeah Junpei, your going to put me out of a job!" the others laughed at this, even the two arguing boys.

It was none other than the six children who had saved the digital world from chaos 3 months ago.

When they had all first met, with the exception of Kouichi, they had all thought the others annoying or immature. Now they were close friends, A bond so strong it could withstand what most other bonds couldn't. Thanks to their time in the Digital World.

"Uh, Takuya. Your goggles have kinda slipped." Pointed out Tomoki. Takuya glanced down, Then grinned sheepishly. "Whoops, I guess they slipped when Junpei and I were fighting. No problem though, it's easily fixed!" Everyone just laughed (Except for Kouji who just rolled his eyes) While Takuya put his goggles back where they belonged, on his head. "You know Takuya, your head looked smaller without them." Kouji muttered just loud enough to hear. "What you say, Bandanna Boy?" Takuya retorted. Kouji just smirked as the others watched wih intrest. "That's the best you can do, Goggle-head? I'm rather disappointed."

"It's not my fault when you're so girly it's hard to come up with good Nick names for a _boy _when you're concerned" Kouichi groaned. "He didn't say that, did he?" Junpei softly asked the other four. They all nodded. Kouji absolutly freaked when you compared him with a girl. So his reaction was pretty predictable.

"What? Takuya, your dead!" Which then lead to Takuya running for his life while Kouji chased him around the table.

Eventually Kouji caught up and gripped Takuya in a headlock. "Ow! Lemme go, Kouji!" Takuya complained. "Not, 'till you take it back!" Takuya grunted and tried to free himself, which resulted in him hurting himself. ".Back." Kouji said again. Takuya grinned, despite his situation. "Never!" Then laughed and wriggled out of Kouji's grip. Kouji was just about to attempt to kill Takuya when His mobile gave off a beep which meant he had a message. He stopped, growled opened his phone and read the message in one breath. It was from Kouichi, who was using Izumi's phone. It read.

_Brother, please stop trying to kill Takuya. It would make a scene. Just come sit down ok? _

Damn Kouichi and his timing. He was _just _about to catch Takuya too. Growling he sat down in his seat again. "You and your god damn timing" he growled at his brother. Kouichi just grinned. As Kouichi was just about to take a sip from his tea, however, he felt a strange tugging sensation. Almost as if it were saying _follow me, I have something really neat to show ya! _He shook his head. "Brother, whats wrong? Headache?" Kouji asked. Kouichi sighed. "actually, It's more like a pulling sensation. Like something is tugging at me to go somewhere." Kouji looked away, glancing at the other four. Takuya was currently trying and failing to balance his straw on his nose for Tomoki's amusement. Izumi was watching with a very audible sigh of _boys. _Junpei was trying not to laugh, but failing just as much as Takuya was.

Kouji sighed. Most of their group were a bit dim, But they were friends. Then he felt a presance on the back of his mind, like a small child who tugged on an adults sleeve when he wanted to go somewhere. He glanced at Kouichi who's look said _you feel it too?_He then glanced at the others, they had similar reactions. "what is that?" Tomoki asked, moving closer to Takuya. Takuya stood up. "Lets go find out what this pulling is guys." Takuya said in his usual peppy excited voice.

* * *

The invisible rope pulled them towards the steps of Shibuya Station. The group Looked at each other confused, and went inside. "why would we be pulled here?" Izumi asked. The others were just as confused. "Maybe" Tomiki said "Maybe the Digital world isn't safe anymore." As they approached the Elevator, it seemed to have small icicles on it. As they all filed in, it seemed to grow colder the lower the Elevator went. "Do any of you guys remember it being this cold down here?" Takuya asked. "No" Kouji replied. "And I don't think that ice was there, either" Everyone glanced around, there was ice practically everywhere. "I wonder if this ice has something to do with the Digital world" Kouichi muttered.

All of a sudden a huge gust of wind came howling out of nowhere. It had all the Chills and bite of a snowstorm. All the kids cried out and grabbed onto something. Takuya grabbed onto the remains of a rail, holding Tomoki with his other free hand. Izumi,Kouichi,Kouji and Junpei were all crouched behind a huge pile of debris as the blizzard whent howling around them. Almost as soon as it started it was gone, leaving everything with more ice upon it than before. Takuya forced his hand to let go of the rail, just as his four companions crept out from behind the pile of rocks.

"What was that about?" Junpei asked. "Who knows. And don't say anything about getting hungry or I'll personally stuff you into a pile of snow" Kouji said the last part to the eldest of the group with a glint in his eye that signified he meant it.

Takuya looked around "If we're ment to help the digital world, How will we get there?" Suddenly they heard a kind laugh. "I'll take you there, little ones." The children turned around to see a Digimon that looked like a Panther crossed with a bird. "Who are you? Where are the trailmon?" Takuya asked. The digimon laughed again "I am Rigamon, and as for the Trailmon, I will tell you on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Rigamon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Vaccine  
Panther Bird Digimon  
Attacks: Mercury Blade, Gradient Fang

Ouch! That Gradient Fang looks like it hurts! But don't count out Rigamon's Mercury Blade just yet!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The children carefully aproached, to avoid slipping on the they finally got close enough to get on, Takuya turned around to Tomoki "Alright buddy, up you get!" Tomoki carefully stepped onto Takuya's shoulders as he climbed onto Rigamons back. Then it was Kouichi's turn. Naturally, Kouji hopped on soon after that. Izumi clambered on after him, and Junpei was at the back. Tomoki scooted forward till he was on Rigamon's head so Takuya could sit where he was.

Almost immediately black/dark brown wings grew out of Rigamons back, Right in between Izumi and Kouji, and Rigamon started to run towards the tunnel. "Rigamon!" Kouichi called out "Your wings are too big!" Rigamon chuckled "Don't worry, they won't hit a _thing_!" At the last word Rigamon jumped and flapped his wings. All the kids cried out, expecting Rigamons beautiful wigs to get snapped by the edges of the tunnel.

The sound never came, instead the kids found themselves flying over a frozen ocean. "Whoa, what happened to that ocean?" Tomoki asked. Rigamon just growled "It's the fault of Gumamon. He's kidnapping the powers of all the Digimon with the smallest bit of an ice ability."

"Which means that Tomoki could be in danger!" Izumi said. "Remember guys, he's the legendary warrior of ice!" the others murmured their agreement. "Rigamon, where are we going?" Tomoki asked. Rigamon smiled, A fightening thing if you didn't know how kind he was "we're going to Lord Seraphimons castle. He'll be able to tell you more about Gumamon." After that they flew in silence.

* * *

Next Chapter They arrive at the castle.

Hehe How many of you were expecting the phonecall to be from Ophanimon? I'm guessing not many lol.

I like my way of how they got there, kinda origional (And my friends say I don't think outside the box)

SnowOkamimon,DemiVoidamon,Gumamon and Rigamon are all OC's. Unless they are the names of Digimon I havn't heard about. And My Frontier knowlege is kinda scratchy, so feel free to point out any mistakes!

So just you wait till chapter two!


	2. Rigamon's Sacrifice!

Disclaimer: Oc's and plot are mine, everything else is a no.

Sorry this took so long, my brains half dead/asleep.

**Core of A frozen Heart**

**Chapter 2: Rigamon's Sacrifice!**

* * *

As Rigamon Started to Descend towards Seraphimon's castle, the six children on his back were in danger of falling off from exhaustion. As he Landed gently in the courtyard, two figures were waiting to greet him. They were Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Ophanimon  
Level:Mega  
Type:Vaccine  
Ophan Digimon  
Attacks: Sefirot Crystals, Edens Javlin

With Eden's Javelin, Ophanimon can purify even the Most corrupted Digimon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Seraphimon  
Level:Mega  
Type: Vaccine  
Seraph Digimon  
Attacks: Strike Of the seven Stars, Testament, Excalibur

Ouch, Seraphimon's Strike Of the Seven Stars looks like it _hurts. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Rigamon. You got them here safely, well done." Ophanimon Said. "Yes" Rigamon Replied "But they are all exhausted." Junpei only proved his point by almost falling off. "Oh dear, We should get them inside." Ophanimon said worried. Serapimon just nodded and gently relived Rigamon of two of the children. Junpei and Tomoki. Kouichi, who was the one who was the least sleepy, gently poked Takuya to wake him up. Izumi was yawning widely and in danger of falling off, and even Kouji was hard pressed to stay awake, But doing a lot better than Izumi and Takuya.

Takuya yawned and moved to gently slide off, only to loose his grip and fall onto the ground. Ophanimon rushed over and gently helped him to his feet. Then she lead him into the castle just as Seraphimon came back out. He gently picked up Izumi as Kouichi helped his younger sibling off Rigamon's back. They followed Seraphimon through the castle and into a Room with six doors.

"This seems a little _too _well thought out" Kouji muttered. Only Kouichi heard him as Seraphimon gently put Izumi down so that she could stumble into her room. Seraphimon turned to them. "Kouichi, Kouji, I suggest you two get some rest." Then he left. Kouichi helped his brother into the room as much as he was allowed, but even he was only allowed to help so much before he got snapped at.

Kouji was right, these rooms _were _a little too well thought out. They were colour coordinated for each of them, or so he believed catching a small glimpse of pink/purple when Izumi walked into her room. And when he helped Kouji halfway into his room, everything was a pale silver.

Kouichi stood outside of the only room unoccupied, and wondered if Seraphimon and Ophanimon had arranged these rooms knowing that they would choose the ones that matched their spirits. Shrugging, he opened the door and into a dark purple room, naturally.

It had basic furniture, the same if it were a hotel room. Also, a small yet overly comfortable bed was tucked into the corner. Kouichi sank onto the bed, suddenly more tired than he had been earlier. He closed his eyes, and smiled. He guessed Kouji would have sleeping problems because his room was silver, and the reflections would keep him awake.

He didn't realize he was asleep untill he woke up the next morning.

* * *

In the morning the six children gathered in the main room of Seraphimon's castle. "Seraphimon, Ophanimon, can you tell us whats going on?" Takuya asked. At once the air tensed, and the castles multi-coloured walls seemed paler than usual.

"All we know is that it is the work of a foe called Gumamon. I'm sure Rigamon told you on the way, but he is kidnapping all the Ice type digimon and useing them to freeze over the digital world. In the center of our world, there is the Digi-Core. It supports all life and data in the digital world. If Gomamon got to it..." Ophanimon faltered, but Kouichi finished for her.

"He would be unstoppable?" Seraphimon and Ophanimon both nodded. Takuya and Junpei both gulped, Kouji tensed, Izumi and Kouichi looked worried and Tomoki stepped back slightly.

"Gumamon is also using a strange ability to turn our people against us. We don't know what it is or how it works, so be extremely careful. We're not sure if it works on the Legendary Warriors or not." Seraphimon added. Takuya, trying to lighten the suddenly tense air, said "Don't worry! Just tell us what you want us to do and we're off!" He said it with such confidence, that the tension relaxed slightly.

Rigamon smiled, a creepy looking thing, and said "That's the spirit! With that kind of attitude, Gumamon will be beat in no time!" He reared up and spread his wings wide, roaring loudly. The children smiled at Rigamon's eagerness, And Seraphimon and Ophanimon laughed.

"There's another thing you need to know" Seraphimon said. "It has been a long time since Lucemon's defeat, and the spirits went into rest because it was so peaceful. But Gumamon was waiting for that, and now this world is in chaos." Rigamon dropped onto four feet again and walked over to a window. "Seraphimon-sama, when will we be heading out?" the kids looked surprised. "You're coming with us, Rigamon?" Junpei asked. Rigamon just nodded.

All of a sudden the castle walls shook, and a strange cry echoed throughout the hallways. The Digimon and children glanced at each other, as parts of the ceiling started to fall.

* * *

DemiVoidamon laughed at the destruction he was making. "Demi Heat Blast!" He called out, throwing a black fireball at the gates. _curse these gates! _He thought as the gates seemed to not be damaged at all from his attack. Suddenly he heard a voice call out "Edens Javelin!" And he nimbly dodged out of the way as a rainbow streak headed for him.

The gates finally collapsed, and DemiVoidamon camly went inside.  
"Ophanimon, Seraphimon Where are you hiding?" he said quietly, well actually he half sang it. He saw a huge set of double doors, and sensed the Great angel's aura's behind it. "this won't stop me...it's mearly a bug" he said and blew the doors off their hinges.

"Gradient Fang!" Called out a voice as soon as he entered the main rooms. He dodged Rigamon's attack and kicked him across the room. The children and the Angels gasped. DemiVoidamon looked at the children with interest. He took a step towards them, then his path was blocked by Seraphimon.

"get out of my way, you'll live longer" Was all DemiVoidamon said. Seraphimon didn't move. "Rigamon!" He called "get the kids out of here!" Suddenly the 'unconscious' Rigamon jumped up and grabbed the six kids then ran through an opening in the wall that slamned shut behind him. DemiVoidamon smirked "you think they'll get away? I think I'll have some fun with that Rigamon character. Bye now, don't miss me."

Then he seemed to turn into a dark brown/black mist and went through the spot in the wall where Rigamon had escaped.

"We can't let him catch up to them!" Ophanimon said. Seraphimon just nodded.

* * *

Rigamon ran as fast as he could down the twisting hallway. The kids clung to his back and came dangerously close to falling off around sharp turns or a rapid change of direction. "Rigamon" Tomoki said in a weak voice "do we have to go so fast?" Rigamon wanted to slow down, but he also wanted to get out of the castle as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry Tomoki, but do you want DemiVoidamon to catch up with us?" Then he heard a chuckle, and a black mist formed in front of them. "How cute, you actually thought you could get away" Said DemiVoidamon as he stepped out of the mist. Rigamon growled and stepped back, showing his teeth threateningly.

DemiVoidamon took a step forward and held out his arms "come now, there's no need to be hostile. Just leave the kids and come to our side."

Rigamon growled in defiance "Never! You attacked Seraphimon-sama's castle! I would _never _join you!" DVoidamon seemed to sigh with regret, then said in an emotionless tone "Pity, you would have been quite the edition to Gumamon-Sama's army" Then he stretched a hand out, and the mist suddenly shot forward towards Rigamon.

Rigamon jumped to avoid it, landing on the opposite side of DVoidamon. He made the kids get off his back and said "Keep going, don't stop for _anything _alright?" The kids looked worried and reluctant "but-" Izumi began "_Go._" Rigamon said with all the force he could muster. The kids looked into his eyes and then ran, knowing that he most likely wouldn't survive the battle.

DVoidamon sneered "how cute, I can play tag after I'm done with you." He said in the voice one uses when they know they've already won. Rigamon dropped into a battle-ready stance. "I won't go down without a fight!" He snarled. DVoidamon laughed. "Ah, that what your worthless friend SnowOkamimon said too. Oh, didn't you know? We've found him already and now he is just another part of the ice." DVoidamon gloated, relishing the shocked look on Rigamon's face.

"You lie! There's no way SnowOkamimon would be caught by the likes of you!" Rigamon snarled, letting his temper flare up. DVoidamon chuckled. "Your anger, it's...beautiful. I'm sure Gumamon would love to have something that powerful in his presence." DVoidamon almost purred the sentence. Rigamon couldn't see the obvious trap, that DVoidamon was feeding his anger and tainting him. He couldn't see the triumph in DVoidamon's eyes as he gathered the anger into a pendant around his neck, making it glow an ugly purple.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon called out and flung seven orbs of light at DVoidamon's back. DVoidamon grunted and turned to face Seraphimon. "Shame, you would of lived longer if you hadn't come." He said in a mock upset voice "I'm afraid I'm going to have to scan you, now" Then he stepped forward, holding out one hand. "Chaos Mist!" He called. A mist that was the same colour as the pendant wrapped itself around Seraphimon's body and squeezed.

"Seraphimon-Sama!" Rigamon Called out, his anger vanishing instantly. Seraphimon raised his head and seemed to look Rigamon in the eye "Go...protect the kids" Rigamon nodded once, then ran after the Chosen Children.

* * *

"Face it, Takuya. Somehow you've gone and gotten us_ lost. _In a perfectly straight tunnel, too." Kouji muttered. _How Typical _He thought. Only Takuya could get lost in a _perfectly straight _tunnel. Tomoki was walking beside Takuya, with Izumi and Junpei keeping an eye on them.

"We are _so _not lost! These tunnels just like messing with us!" Takuya growled. Kouji rolled his eyes and took a breath. " _sure, _the _tunnels _are messing with our _heads _" He said in a sarcastic tone. Izumi giggled, Junpei smirked and Tomoki and Kouichi watched with interest.

"I mean it! It's sounds a little crazy, but I swear these tunnels are trying to get us lost!" Kouji scoffed "a _little _crazy? You need professional help if you think that _self-moving walls _are only a _little _crazy" Takuya growled. "Come on you two, stop it! We can fight _after _we get out of here." Izumi stated.

Kouji and Takuya agreed just as Rigamon came hooning around the corner. "Here you are! How did you get _lost? _It's a perfectly straight tunnel. Ah, never-mind. Just get on. DVoidamon is right behind us." The kids clambered onto Rigamon's back, and he took off like all of hell was after him. They finally found their way into the correct tunnel, and sped down it like a racing track. Then DVoidamon's mist appeared, and sped after Rigamon with frightening speed.

Kouichi glanced back and saw that the mist was quickly catching up to them. Rigamon was getting tired. _please let us reach the exit soon. _He prayed. Rigamon's breath came in more ragged bursts the more he ran. "Ah, it's a dead end!" Izumi exclaimed, yet Rigamon kept running towards the wall. "Rigamon, we're going to crash!" Tomoki Yelled. "No we're not, Because" Rigamon replied. Suddenly, an opening appeared in the wall. Rigamon skidded and bucked, sending the kids flying out the opening. "This is your exit!" He yelled as the kids flew out the opening.

Needless to say, the kids were quite shocked. It's not everyday you get chased by Mist, ride on the back of a Panther/Bird then get bucked off through an opening about eight stories high. "R-Rigamon!" Tomoki called out when he noticed the Digimon didn't move. "Rigamon!" The kids yelled as they started to fall. "Good luck, you six." Rigamon said as the Opening slid shut with a clang that had a ring of finality to it.

"Rigamon!" The kids yelled out again, not noticing that they were falling from eight feet in the air.

* * *

Sorry it took so long ^^' Kinda had zero ideas. Hmmm the ending is slightly cliff hangery.

he-he, I just had to use the word hooning in that sentence.

Gah! Curse my limited ideas! And curse the many distractions around my house!

Anyway, thanks for reading. (Here's a taste of the 3rd chapter)

_"I _still _don't understand how we survived that fall" Kouichi mused._

Takuya grinned "Who cares? At least we're alive. And we can't stop, we have to save Rigamon and everyone else!" The other Digidestined nodded, as long as they were alive, the Digital World had Hope.

ha-ha, that's coming up in the 3rd chapter. So see ya later!


	3. Enter, Tamamon!

* * *

Disclaimer: Oc's and plot are mine, everything else is a no.

Sorry this took so long, my brains half dead/asleep.

**Core of A frozen Heart**

**Chapter 3: Enter Tamamon! **

* * *

_Rigamon skidded and bucked, sending the kids flying out the opening. "This is your exit!" He yelled as the kids flew out the opening._

_Needless to say, the kids were quite shocked. It's not everyday you get chased by Mist, ride on the back of a Panther/Bird then get bucked off through an opening about eight stories high. "R-Rigamon!" Tomoki called out when he noticed the Digimon didn't move. "Rigamon!" The kids yelled as they started to fall. "Good luck, you six." Rigamon said as the Opening slid shut with a clang that had a ring of finality to it._

_"Rigamon!" The kids yelled out again, not noticing that they were falling from eight feet in the air. _

"N-no way.." Takuya stammered. "Uh, we have bigger things to worry about guys." Junpei said. It was just then that the kids finally realised their situation. "Uh, did Rigamon tell us how high this drop is?" Tomoki asked nervously. "I-I don't think he had the time..." Izumi said just as nervously. Then they started to fall.

* * *

It was a wet,ragged group that came out of the bushes surrounding the lake. They all groaned and sat down in random places. "I _still _don't understand how we survived that fall" Kouichi mused.

Takuya Grinned "Who cares? At least we're alive. And we can't stop, we have to save Rigamon and everyone else!" The other Digidestined nodded, as long as they were alive, the Digital World had hope. Kouji stood up "Well, we won't get anything done sitting around" The others aggreed. Takuya got up and streched.

"Well, we might as well set up camp for the night eh?" He said, turning towards the others. Junpei sighed. "Ya know, I think our whole adventure is spent Walking, camping and fighting. Why can't we have one day where no one is trying to kill us here?" The leaves rustled, everyone stayed silent.

"Excuse me, but are you the children Rigamon sent me to watch?" A voice said from the bushes. "Are you a friend of Rigamon?" Izumi asked. "He kinda just left us here" the voice was silent, then said "Oh my, that doesn't sound like Rigamon one bit. Unless something happened to him." Now that the voice sounded closer, the gang could hear that it was female. "Who are you?" Kouji asked in his usual suspicious voice.

"ah, excuse me, I am Rigamon's closest friend and one of the few uncaptured Ice Digimon. My name is Tamamon"

Tamamon turned out to be a pale blue tiger with white stripes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Tamamon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Vaccine  
Icy cat Digimon  
Attacks: Patting Paw, Snowflake Rush

Tamamon may be a kitty, but her patting paw sure isn't playful!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But, where is Rigamon?" Tamamon said in a worried voice. "um..." Izumi said. Tamamno looked down at the dirt. "He's been captured, hasn't he? He-he always had to protect me when we were younger Y'know? I'm still a rookie and he's travelling the digital world for the great angels." The kids didn't know what to say. "Tamamon, Rigamon might have gotten away, there's a possibility." Tomoki said even though it was a slim chance.

Tamamon smiled. "You're good kids" she said softly. "I can see why Rigamon want's to help you. He always loved helping out when it was a good cause." The kids then looked embarrassed. Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki blushing and rubbing the back of their heads, Izumi just beamed and the twins nodded at Tamamon.

Tamamon grinned, this one putting her previous one to shame "I hear you kids are going to set up camp, want me to help with getting food and such? 'Cause without your spirits you guys are pretty much helpless." Junpei blinked "How did you know we were the Spirit's chosen?" He asked bewildered. Tamamon grinned "I'm a pal of Rigamon, remember? And I _also _work for the great angels, so I know about the spirits going to sleep." She laughed at the kids bemused expressions at her explanation.

"You work for Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cerubimon as well?" Kouichi asked. Tamamon nodded proudly. All conversation gradually dwindled, leaving the group of 7 to wander silently through the bushy...forest thing.

* * *

"This bites. We've been walking for ages and _still _haven't found a good spot to set up camp!" Junpei grumbled. His other companions agreed with various ranges of enthusiasm. Only Tamamon wasn't complaining in any way. "Ah, I just remembered a good place for camping. Come, follow" she said and led the way through the bush east of the way they were going.

"Coulda told us that earlier Tamamon" Takuya mumbled, getting an elbow in the ribs by Izumi. Tamamon grinned at their antics _are human children always this amusing? _She thought to herself. "Here we are, kids!" She called out cheerfully, showing them the clearing.

The clearing had a large cave that could fit them all twice over, a clear stream with fish and a tree with strange fruit on it.

Tomoki walked over to the steam, watching the fish with wide eyes. "This place _is _good for camping!" Tamamon smiled what was her biggest, brightest yet. And the kids had the feeling there were brighter and bigger ones tucked away for special occasions. Tamamons positive attitude wormed its way into the systems of all the Digidestined, and they found themselves humming and smiling for no reason while they collected fish, fruit and firewood.

"The atmosphere has really lightened up since Tamamon came, huh brother?" Kouichi asked his twin. Kouji just 'mphed' his reply. "What? Don't you trust her or something, Kouji?" Kouji glanced back at Tamamon, then spoke in a whisper "No, I don't. She's to damn _cheerful. _Like she wants us to think she's optimistic and nice when she's really on Gumamon's side. I don't belive for a _second _she's one of the few uncaptured ice digimon."

"Kouji..." Kouichi began, but his brother cut him off. "No, don't try to convince me she's tustworthy. In my books, she's done nothing to gain our trust." Kouichi tried again "Kouji, listen-" Before Kouichi could finish, Kouji got up. "We should have enough firewood now" His voice sounded like he hadn't admitted he distrusted Tamamon earlier.

"Welcome back, you two" Tomoki greeted them cheerfully. Kouichi smiled while Kouji just nodded. "Thank you for getting some wood, boys. I'll help out Junpei and Takuya with the fish" Tamamon said with a huge grin. Kouji muttered something that sounded like "stupid optimistic feline" but luckily Tamamon didn't hear him.

* * *

Junpei was agitated, but Takuya was hyped up. He randomly began humming a seemingly nameless tune, but it ended up agitating Junpei more. Takuya, overwhelmed with mischief, stood up and sang the most annoying yet catchy song he knew. He heared Junpei growl as the song lodged itself in his head. The two boys heard a giggle behind them. "My, you two are spirited." And then Tamamon giggled again.

Takuya grinned "well, it was a bit boring so I decided to lighten the mood" Tamamon smiled "Well, I'm here to help you with the fish." She then crouched down near the water, and waited for the fish to swim her way. Takuya and Junpei squatted on the bank, hands ready to catch anything that swam into reach.

"Your friend Kouji doesn't seem to trust me very much." Tamamon sounded...sad. "All I want to do is help out for Rigamon." Takuya placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about it, Kouji's always like that. His trust isn't easily gained. And as for Rigamon, we'll help him, promise!" Tamamon cheered up instantly "Really? You'll help him, even though you just met him?"

Takuya nodded. "Of course! He's grown on us, even Kouji I bet. How can we not help out a friend?" Tamamon beamed. "Now, how about we catch some fish?" Takuya offered.

* * *

That night the gang sat around the fire eating the just cooked fish that Takuya, Junpei and Tamamon had caught. "mmmm, these are good! Somehow you guys caught really tasty ones!" Takuya, Junpei and Tamamon grinned at her excamation. Tomoki was licking his fingers to get the last taste of the fish he could. Even the twins had nothing to complain about, which was suprising considering Kouji liked making fun of whatever Takuya cooked.

"Well Kiddo's lets get some sleep" Tamamon barely hid a yawn. She looked around and smiled. _The poor tired things, their asleep already. _She thought wearily. _Ah well, we're already inside. I don't need to move them._

She put out the fire and curled up to sleep a bit away from the group. She had learnt that she let off random gusts of icy wind while she slept, so she slept a bit away from people to minamise the harm.

She glanced at the six sleeping figures, and started purring. Looking after these six kids made her want little ones of her own, she thought it would be fun. Not to mention it would give her a purpose in life other than to be protected.

Sighing, she laid down again and went to sleep. Unaware of DVoidamon's eyes prowling through her dreams.

* * *

DemiVoidamon sneered. They thought they could hide from him, eh? "ah well, I'll just have'ta sick an old friend on 'em!" Clicking his fingers, he summoned a purple/blue wolf to the room. He turned and faced the Digimon. "Ah, you can't go looking like that, can you? No ,no ,no. It would give you away." With another click the Digimon's purple/blue fur was replaced by deep blue fur with white marks.

"Go, DarkOkamimon. Bring Tamamon to us." Then with a nod and a howl, the wolf dissapeared.

DemiVoidamon turned and faced the window again. "Tamamon, Chigomon, Raelmon, and a few others. When we capture all the ice Digimon, then we can move onto Chakmon, the legendary warrior of ice." Then he laughed, a cold, unaffectionate sound.

"Tamamon, you will become ours soon. Thanks to your friend."

* * *

Soooooo How'd ya like the 3rd chapter eh? Alot more talking that there shoulda been. And don't worry, one of the kids will get their spirit real soon promise!

Chapter 4 preview:

_Tamamon couldn't belive it. "You tricked me!" She screeched. The fake figure in front of her just laughed. "I didn't trick you, I just made myself more powerful. Even more powerful than that pathetic Rigamon!" Tamamon sighed. "I know the real you is still in there somewhere! Please, fight it!" _

_The dark digimon's attacks finally became too much. She turned towards the kids, looking at the battle with horror. "Don't worry about me! Save Rigamon, and everyone else! But before that..." She let a tear roll down her face as she looked at her once best friend "Save SnowOkamimon from the clutches of Darkness!" _

That kinda took away the whole point of reading the next chapter eh? Ah well, I doubt anyone's reading this anyway. Bye for now!


	4. Betrayal of an old friend?

* * *

Disclaimer: Oc's and plot are mine, everything else is a no.

I got _very _annoyed with the last chapter. I couldn't figure out what to make Tamamon look like, and her name was originally FrostTigermon, then Tanamon. The name Tanamon reminded me too much about someone I _really _hate, so her name became Tamamon.

Second, I got stuck on the whole walk through the bush scene . So I really hope I don't have to do a bush scene again. Wow, I made it to the 4th chapter without dropping onto a new story? Cool!

**Core of A frozen Heart**

**Chapter 4: Betrayal of an old friend?**

* * *

_Review:_

_"Go, DarkOkamimon. Bring Tamamonto us." Then with a nod and a howl, the wolf dissapeared._

_DemiVoidamon turned and faced the window again. "Tamamon, Chigomon, Raelmon, and a few others. When we capture all the ice Digimon, then we can move onto Chakmon, the legendary warrior of ice." Then he laughed, a cold, unaffectionate sound._

_"Tamamon, you will become ours soon. Thanks to your friend."_

* * *

"Come on kids, lets get going" The six kids behind Tamamon replied with varying amounts of enthusiasm. Tamamon grinned, there was nothing like walking through a forest (Not a bushy forest thing Michiyo. "hmph") with friends. "Tamamon, do you know your way around the forest?" Little Tomoki asked. "Sure I do kid! You guys have nothing to worry about!" Silence.

Tamamon had been with the group for 3 weeks now, and had grown on everyone. There was nothing Tamamon liked more than having really good friends by her side. She was caught up in the memory of how She, Rigamon and SnowOkamimon had met.

* * *

_Tamamon happily ran across the frozen river, laughing with joy. "Hey!" She suddenly heard a voice call out. She turned and saw a snowy wolf sitting on the river. "Whadda you want, Snowy?" She asked politely, since her parents had taught her to be a polite girl, oh yes. The Boy sniffed. "The name's SnowOkamimon, and I wanna know what your doing." Tamamon's eyes widened "You have _no _Idea what sliding is?! What kind of Ice digimon are you?!" SnowOkamimon muttered something that sounded like "The few friends kind" and turned and walked on the ice as if it were nothing but dirt. _

_Tamamon was curious now "Whaddoya mean, the 'few friends type' eh?" SnowOkamimon turned and faced her. "It means just that" he said in the frostiest voice imaginable. Tamamon slid up to him. "How many friends ya got?" SnowOkamimon shuffled a bit. "None. I've only got me." this time, his voice was so sad... _

_Tamamonwalked determinedly up to him "one." She corrected him. "You've got one." SnowOkamimon gave her a sceptical look that said 'Oh really? Who?' Tamamon grinned. "me" _

_SnowOkamimon gave her the most 'You've got to be joking' look in history. "No one wants to be friends with me. My powers are too...unpredictable." Tamamon figured that was why he had no friends. "Who cares? I'm still your friend. Come on, I'll show you how to slide..." _

_

* * *

_

The tamamon from now grinned. Oh yes, SnowOkamimon _was _an extremely fun playmate. He slid like he was a natural. They had both gained something that day, though they didn't realise it till further down the track. Tamamon had made SnowOkamimon more sociable, and SnowOkamimon had been Tamamon's first male friend and later her first crush too.

Their meeting and friendship with Rigamon (Who was Tegamon back then) was much, _much _more loud. And ended with Tegamon and SnowOkamimon bashing heads.

* * *

_Tamamon grinned, he had came! "SnowOkamimon, I thought you wouldn't come!" SnowOkamimon smiled at the first person to befriend him, and the only one who saw his true twinkling eyes when he did. "What, and make my longest standing friend think we weren't friends anymore? Get real!" Tamamon laughed, SnowOkamimon was so... _Different _to everyone else in the village. He had a sense of adventure few other than Tanamon herself had in the village. _

_Needless to say, they walked for a few miles. Before SnowOkamimon got knocked over by a... Fox? Koala? Rabbit? _

_"Sorry man, wasn't watching where I was going." He looked closer to fox, but there was still a taint of feline around him. He stood on two feet, opposed to SOkami and Tamamon, And he had chestnut brown fur that looked like it had been covered with soot. His eyes glowed a captivating golden brown, and his mouth seemed to be made only for the purpose of smiling. _

_"Yo, I'm Tegamon" _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Name: Tegamon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Vaccine  
Fox cat Digimon_

_Attacks: Mercury dig, Punishing kick_

_Tegamon's Mercury did is something you have to watch out for unless you want to be hit hard!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Did I hurt Ya' bro?" Turning to SOkamimon, he held out a hand to help him up. SOkamimon glared at it. "You've got to be joking, I can't take it." Tegamon looked puzzled. "Why not?" SOkamimon let out a growl of frustration " _Because _I have no hands!" Tegamon looked sheepish. "Oh right, sorry. I'm not used to dealing with Beast types" SOkamimon growled and picked himself up. _

_"C'mon Tamamon, lets get away from this freak" Tegamon pretended to be hurt. Honestly, Tamamon found him funny. "Oh, sorry. Did I inerrupt a date with you and your girlfriend?" He looked so innocent, that was SOkamimon's flaw. People never took him seriously because of it. "One. Tamamon isn't my Girlfriend. Two. Go away before I hurt you." Tegamon pretended to swoon. "Alas! It is the end of me! Who can dare stand up to the might of an Ice digimon such as yourself?" _

_There was one thing SOkamimon hated, and it was being made fun of. With a roar, he pounced on the now genuinely fearful Tegamon. "SnowOkamimon! Stop it! He's just having a bit of fun!" SnowOkamimon stopped trying to seriously hurt Tegamon and looked at Tamamon. Tegamon slowly moved out from SOkamimon's range. "Sorry, I seriously didn't mean to crash into you." Tamamon thought he spounded just like SOkamimon did when they first met._

_"Alright then, it's nothing" Tamamon and Tegamon looked at SOkamimon in suprise. "Tegamon, walk with us" Tegamon blinked at SOkamimon's words, but none the less obliged. _

During the walk, Tegamon and SnowOkamimon had made up. Then the trio made themselves known as troublemakers who caused chaos simply out of boredom.

"Uh, Tamamon. Half the group is missing" Tamamon glanced behind her, Tomoki was right. Where was Takuya, Junpei and Kouichi? "Have they gotten themselves lost?" Tamamon motioned for Tomoki, Izumi and Kouji to move closer to her. There was rustling in the bushes to their right, and Tamamon tensed up.

Only to come face to face with the other three digidestined. "Uh Tamamon. There's a digimon here you should see" Kouichi sounded nervous, why?

They followed Takuya, Kouichi and Junpei through the bushes till they came to a clearing and saw...

"Oh my god..." Tamamon's whisper was barely heard. "S-SnowOkamimon?"

* * *

The kids didn't know what to do. "How is SnowOkamimon, Tamamon?" Tamamon smiled slightly at Junpei's question. "I think he'll be fine. He's strong" The kids felt reassured at her words. Tamamon smiled, Ever since befriending Tegamon and SnowOkamimon it had been easier to make friends. "Earth to Takuya! Hey, I need your help with dinner!" Tamamon heard Izumi yelling from the corner of her ear canal.

_SnowOkamimon, why are you here, so far away from home? Who hurt you? _She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a weak voice call out her name. She nervously slipped back into the tent, and saw an awake yet tired SOkamimon. "SnowOkamimon! You're awake! How do you feel?" SnowOkamimon grinned at her. "I've been better Tammi" _Tammi. _She hadn't heard her nickname in so long.

"You don't know how long it's been since I've heard Tammi, Ako." SOkamimon grinned, then frowned "W-where's Ridge?" Tamamon looked down. She didn't want to tell him that Rigamon was possibly captured and evil. It would make him worse off than he was already. "I-I don't know where he is. We got cut off from each other and haven't met back up yet." SOkamimon nodded, then sneezed.

Tamamon smiled. It had been so long since she had seen SOkamimon. "I'm glad you weren't captured, Ako" SnowOkamimon seemed troubled. "I was beaten by DemiVoidamon, but can't remember anything after that." His eyes widened suddenly "You don't think they took my ice off me, do you?" Tamamon's eyes widened too. For an ice digimon to lose the ability would be a huge embarrassment.

SOkamimon concentrated, then smiled. "It's still there, don't worry Tammi." Tamamon relaxed, SOkamimon was still alright. "It's been so long since we've seen each other, eh?" SOkamimon smiled a reply. "Yeah, Wish Rigamon was here though. Do you know where he is?" Tamamon's happy mood dispersed. "I-I don't know where he is. Or even if he's ok"

SOkamimon sensed her distress, and tried to get up to comfort her. "SnowOkamimon! Your fever." SOkamimon groaned and fell back down. "You idiot, Have you lost what little common sense you had left?" SOkamimon smiled, "No, but I think I'm getting there." Tamamon smiled. Lack of common sense was an old joke in their group.

"Liar. You lost it ages ago!" SOkamimon raised an eyebrow.

"If I lost it ages ago, yours never existed!" The old argument brought both beast digimon to their knees with laughter.

* * *

The kids were getting dinner ready when they heard the laughter. Izumi smiled "Well, I guess they caught up." Tomoki frowned "I think they were talking about common sense or something."

"More like lack of it" Takuya frowned. "Kouji, thats not a good thing to say about Tamamon!" Kouji moved out of the way to avoid Izumi's wrath, while Tamamon came out and raised an eyebrow at the scene. "And pray tell me _why _is Izumi trying her hardest to capture Kouji?" Takuya smiled "Just because he said his thoughts out loud" Tamamon nodded as Kouji was finally forced to climb up a tree to escape a mad Izumi.

"I'll get you yet, just you wait" Kouji just shrugged on his somewhat safe branch. "Kouji, you have to come down for lunch. Otherwise you get nothing for the rest of the day." Kouji muttered a bit, then leaned against the tree trunk. Kouichi shrugged "Ah well, guess Kouji's going to go hungry today." Kouji pouted slightly, then sulked against the tree's trunk.

Tamamon shook her head. "I'm going to give some to SnowOkamimon okay?" She grabbed some of the fish and headed towards SOkamimon's tent. Glancing back, she saw that some fish had been 'left over'. She smiled to herself, she knew they wouldn't _actually _refuse to feed their friend, no matter _how_ long he stayed in that tree.

"SnowOkamimon, I have some fish for you." Tamamon paused, something wasn't right. For one, the air inside the tent was death cold. Second, SOkamimon was standing there with all traces of fever and injuries gone and with an ugly sneer on his face. "S-SnowOkamimon?" Before she knew what was happening, the tray went flying. It clattered against the ground, making an awful noise.

* * *

The kids heard the crash from SOkamimon's tent. Kouichi turned towards the tent, forgetting for a moment that he had been trying to coax his little brother out of the tree he was currently in. "D-do you think everything's ok in there?" Kouji rolled his eyes "Oh sure, if the tent suddenly freezes up then everythings dandy." He hadn't actually meant for his words to actually happen. The six kids just stared at the now frozen tent.

Tamamon ran out, with SOkamimon calmly walking out on her heels. The tent shattered as soon as he left it. "S-SnowOkamimon? I take it your f-feeling better?" SOkamimon gave a feral grin as a response to Izumi's question. Suddenly, he lept at her with a cry of "Icicle claw!" His attack was met with Tamamon's "Patting Paw!" as her claws were surrounded in ice as she tried to hit SOkamimon's attack away.

He lept back, only it was a Purple/blue fured wolf with menacing black eyes. "Who are you? What have you done with SnowOkamimon?!"

He looked at her. "Tammi, I _am _SnowOkamimon, just more... _Powerful. _Now I am DarkOkamimon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: DarkOkamimon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Virus  
Dark Wolf Digimon  
Attacks: Cutting edge, Final hell

DarkOkamimon's Final hell almost always knocks others off their feet!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then he leaped at Tamamon with a cry of "Cutting edge!" As his claws were surrounded in a purple glow. He didn't hit her once, but kept going.

Tamamon tried her best to dodge the attacks, but as more and more hit her, she felt weaker and weaker. "Tamamon!" She stood up, she couldn't let him hurt her new-found friends.

Suddenly, it was SnowOkamimon rushing at her, not DarkOkamimon. He grinned at her. "Miss me, Tammi?"

* * *

Tamamon couldn't believe it. "You tricked me!" She screeched. The fake figure in front of her just laughed. "I didn't trick you, I just made myself more powerful. Even more powerful than that pathetic Rigamon!" Tamamon sighed. "I know the real you is still in there somewhere! Please, fight it!"

The dark digimon's attacks finally became too much. She turned towards the kids, looking at the battle with horror. "Don't worry about me! Save Rigamon, and everyone else! But before that..." She let a tear roll down her face as she looked at her once best friend "Save SnowOkamimon from the clutches of Darkness!"

* * *

The kids winced at Tamamons cry. "Tamamon, it sounds like you're giving up! Don't talk like that!" They saw Tamamon smile sadly at them before she collapsed. They ran forward, determined to guard Tamamon from any more of DOkamimon's attacks. DOkamimon just laughed. "What good will it do, protecting her? She'll come with me in the end, just you wait!"

The six stood in front of Tamamon protectively. "She's not going with you without a fight! We're going to protect her untill the end!" DOkamimon growled. "Then it will be your end! Final Hell!"

The sky darkened, and DOkamimon was surrounded in a pure evil aura. The ground cracked beneath the sevens feet, and they fell into the darkness. Tendrils of purple smoke wrapped themselves around them and squeezed. "Damn, we need to figure a way out of this!"

"Easy for you to say, Takuya!" Takuya grabbed a tendril that was trying to choke him and pulled it away from his throat. He took a quick glance and saw that the others were having varying amounts of success. Only Tomoki was free, as he was trying to keep the tendrils away from Tamamon by sitting on her back.

Suddenly the vines gave up their attacks and left them floating in darkness. "Guys, grab a hold of each others hands or something. We don't want to get separated." He felt what he thought was Tomoki's hand grabbing his left wrist, and felt anothers hand take his right. Everyone tightened their grips as a strange force tried it's best to separate them.

He felt Tomoki's hand slip a bit, so he grabbed on tighter. No luck. He felt Tomoki's hand slip off his wrist, and he heard the others crying out for others who couldn't keep the hold. "Tomoki, We'll catch up with you!" He didn't know if Tomoki heard his cry or not. "Who's still here?"

He heard muttering, about what he couldn't hear. Then he heard a girls voice speak from the darkness "I'm here, Takuya" He felt his way around untill he felt Tamamon's fur. "Do you mind? It's hard enough seeing in this darkness." Takuya grinned "Sorry, Junpei" He heard Junpei mutter something, and thought that he'd rather not know what it was.

"Junpei, do you know who else is here?" Silence, except for Tamamon's heavy felt Tamamon begin to walk, so he left a hand on her back and walked beside her.

* * *

Damn this chapter took ages -_-...Sorry for the delay. Kinda hard to think of Ideas, especially if you've got heaps of homework piled up.

_sigh _I'm wondering if I should Discontinue this for a while...Maybe I'll think on it.

(No next chapter preview this time, if I continue, It'll be a surprise)


End file.
